Clara Lille
Clara Lille is a supporting character in Watch Dogs. She is a member of DedSec and an informant of Aiden Pearce. Her hacker alias is BadBoy17.Watch_Dogs is April Cover of Chief Magazine. Retrieved 2014-03-29. She has a Triple Valknut Tattoo on her chest. Events of Watch Dogs Clara is hired as a hacker by Aiden to help track down the people responsible for Lena's death. At this time, she conceals her identity and talks to him through voice changing software. She then continues to help him throughout the course of the game after meeting Aiden in person to give him the DedSec System Hacks sent to his smartphone. It is later revealed by Defalt that she was hired to track down Aiden and Damien after the Merlaut job in order to place a hit on them. Aiden demanded to know who hired her, to which Clara denies any knowledge. This leads to Aiden shoving Clara away, even as she tries to apologize. After getting Nicole and Jackson out of town, and after killing Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, Aiden learns from Damien that Clara had tried to trade herself in for Nicole. Aiden realizes that Damien intends to have her eliminated, and heads to the cemetery, where Clara is visiting Lena's grave to place flowers there. Just then, fixers from the Chicago South Club locate her at the graveyard. Alerted by T-Bone, Aiden races to her, but is too late to save her from being shot to death. After dispatching the fixers, Aiden gives Clara a moment of silence before taking her phone. He listens to Clara's last voicemail to him. In it, she talks about first seeing Aiden and Jackson playing chess in the park, after Lena's funeral; and explains her reasons for helping him "heal" from Lena's death. The message ends with Clara saying that if they cannot talk when "this is all over", she can "at least disappear. That's something I'm good at." Appearance Clara is a Caucasian female with a slender build. She has long brown hair with white highlights, cut into a mohawk like style that stops about shoulder length. She wears silver flesh tunnels in both ears and has three facial piercings: both cheeks and a labret (lower lip). She also wears black eyeliner with a touch of eyeshadow. Clara also appears to have tattoos on her upper chest, neck and arms. Clara wears a low-cut, black DedSec top and above, she wears a black, short-sleeve leather jacket. The cleavage area slightly reveals a black bra. She wears a long necklace and a number of wrist bangles and accessories. This also includes a ring on her index and middle finger of her right hand and another ring on her ring finger of her left hand. Clara's dark-themed appearance is continued by her use of black nail polish/varnish, with a white star and curve. Clara wears a large spider-web belt, which is only half visible, and a light brown belt that is matched to a neatly fitting pair of grey jeans. She also wears black knee-length boots. Personality and traits According to the official website, Clara is a seductive and dangerous individual. A highly skilled computer hacker, she can bypass most systems and gain access to the most private of information.Game Info. Watch Dogs. Retrieved 2013-07-02. As a member of DedSec, Clara believes that information should be free. Clara can easily read people through their actions. This is seen when Aiden apologized for being rough on her. She explained that she knew what he was doing to try and intimidate her with the stare, contact and strong stance he displayed to try and find "cracks" in her. It's also obvious that Clara was haunted by the fact she placed the hit on Aiden, ordered by "Lucky" Quinn, that led to Lena's death. It is the guilt she felt that she decided to work with Aiden to "help him heal" as well as herself from the guilt of causing a child's death. In the Mission Remember, Nicole asks Aiden if he knows who keeps leaving the dark flowers on Lena's grave. There is reason to believe it was Clara, leaving the flowers out of guilt and repentance. This is shown true that at the end of the game: when Clara supposedly dies, Aiden finds the same kind of flowers beside her. Death During one of her numerous visits to the grave of Lena Pearce, Clara was ambushed by hitmen sent by Damien. Rushing as fast as he could, Aiden got there too late, as he watch Clara get shot to death by numerous fixers, the flowers still in her hand. Relationships Aiden Pearce Main article: ''Aiden Pearce At first Clara and Aiden do not trust each other and visible tension can be seen between the two in their early interactions. Though she cannot be trusted, Clara forms an alliance with Aiden, sharing common ground through being hackers. Later on, the two grow to truly care about each other, with Aiden saying she is the closest he has to having a good friend. It can be implied by her dialogue and her behavior that she might have fallen in love with him. Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney ''Main article: ''Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney As per her words "I'm a fan." Idolised and relished the opportunity to be able to work alongside him during the short period of time they had together. Dermot "Lucky" Quinn ''Main article: ''Dermot "Lucky" Quinn Clara was hired by Quinn to track down Aiden and Damien. While Clara was the one who gave the Chicago South Club the names, it was Quinn who truly ordered the hit. It was due to this job that Clara felt compelled to help Aiden, not only to heal him, but to hopefully make up for what she unwittingly had done. Mission Appearances 'This section is under construction.''' *Open Your World *Thanks for the Tip *Collateral *One Foot in the Grave *A Blank Spot There-ish *Jury-Rigged (Phone Call) *Grandma's Bulldog *Breadcrumbs (Phone Call) *Stare into the Abyss (Phone Call) *Way Off the Grid (Phone Call) *For the Portfolio (Ending scene) *By Any Means Necessary *Someone's Knocking *No Turning Back Part 2 (Killed) Gallery |-|Original Artwork = Clara Lille (Small).jpg|Concept image of Clara Clara Lille (Profile)-WatchDogs.jpg|Profile image of Clara Watch Dogs Clara Lille Close Up.jpg| Watch Dogs Clara Lille.png |-|Screenshots = Clara-Profiler.jpg|Clara, with her smartphone showing the Dedsec logo Clara Lille-WD.jpg|A screenshot, giving almost a full view of Clara Clara Lille (DedSec)-WatchDogs.jpg clar2close.jpg| clar4.jpg|Side close-up clar6longhdshot.jpg|shot of hardware |-|Concept Art = Clara_model.jpg|3D base model of Clara Watch Dogs Clara Lille Concept.jpg|3D model of Clara tumblr_n6vo42uZDP1qm36c1o1_1280.jpg|Other concept art of Clara References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Main characters